


Suffisant

by operahousehomicide



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms
Genre: Box Five, Canon Era, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Post canon, Semi-Public Sex, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 07:53:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12185964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/operahousehomicide/pseuds/operahousehomicide
Summary: In which Erik sucks dick in Box No. 5.





	Suffisant

erik was fully clothed, for the most part, when he very gracefully slipped from his seat beside the viscount and settled before him on his knees, smirking up at him in the dim light of box five. raoul had teased him for the whole first act, whether he knew it or not, his hand high on the inside of erik's thigh, fingers swirling gentle patterns over the inseam of his trousers. erik was undeniably wanting midway through act two, and with raouls fingers so close and the fact that he was so very wet and needy, he decided to take matters into his own hands. 

he nuzzled at the inside of raouls knee, his trousers soft against the good side of his face, then very carefully reached up to remove his mask, something he had not done out of he comfort and privacy of his own home in a very long time. he could feel raoul watching him curiously, almost hear as the viscounts heartbeat picked up its pace in either excitement or concern. erik set his mask aside on the carpet and shifted himself further between raouls legs, hands gliding up from his ankles to his knees, then up his thighs. he kissed his way after them, lazily, choosing one leg to warrant attentions to. when he arrived at his destination, raoul was half hard, and the phantom passed one nonchalant hand over the front of his trousers. out of the corner of his eye, he could see raouls knuckles tighten in their grip over the armrest of his chair. 

erik nuzzled again, contentedly, at the juncture of raouls hip, mouthing at his cock through the material of his pants and smallclothes. raoul hissed, softly and through his teeth, one hand relinquishing its grip upon the armrest of his seat to very carefully alight at the back of erik's neck, not so much urging the phantom forward but serving to ground the viscount. erik hmmed very quietly, eyes glinting in that mischevious way of his as he almost mimicked raoul; one hand upon the viscounts knee, the other settling upon raouls erection, pressing it more firmly to his mouth through the fabric. he worked his jaw a little, getting a feel for the weight against his lips, then very promptly undid the fastenings of raouls pants. 

"erik," raoul breathed, intending to serve as a warning for him to behave himself but instead sounding very much like a promise. erik ignored any forthcomings raoul may have had about receiving head in their private box in the middle of an opera and proceeded to fish raouls cock out from his smallclothes. raoul made a little sound of dissent, for the surrounding air was cool, and his hand tightened on the nape of erik's neck. erik hmmed again, a little lower in his throat, and ran his tongue over the head. raoul inhaled sharply through his nose,  shifting a tiny bit in his seat. erik gripped the base of his dick with his free hand and began to drag his tongue up the vein, pressing little kisses upon the shaft and then very easily taking the head into his mouth. raouls hand tightened again. 

erik scooted closer, chest pressed up against the edge of the seat, and relaxed his throat so he might take the viscount deeper. it had been a good few years since erik had last done this, and it took him a moment, but he swallowed twice and managed to take raoul all the way to the back of his throat, his nose buried in the blonde curls around the base of his cock. raouls hand was by now imperceptibly tighter around his neck, and had he not a mouth full of dick, he would have smirked. exhaling a little through his nose, the phantom pulled back, hand returning to the base before curling, pumping lazily while he attended to lapping at the underside of the head, paying particular attention to the sensitive nerve endings there. raouls hand which was clutching the armrest buried itself in erik's hair, grip very shaky but gentle nonetheless. 

erik settled into the rhythm of it all very easily, glancing up occasionally to see raouls head tilted a little back, bottom lip caught tight between his teeth, eyes slits as he watched erik. he pulled off all the way, licked his lips, and whispered, "you may pull my hair, you know." 

the viscount responded immediately with an impatient tug, sending a jolt of heat between erik's legs, and then another sharper one when erik smirked. obediently, he returned to the task in hand, taking raoul back down his throat and swallowing. raoul exhaled shakily, the ghost of a moan lying under his breath, and erik very casually redoubled his efforts, closing his eyes and focusing on bringing the viscount to orgasm. 

it did not take long, and it was rather obvious when raoul got close, as his hips began to roll minutely to meet erik's mouth. erik glanced up, rejoicing in the disheveled expression of his partner, cheeks ruddy, lips swollen from being bitten into. the simple act of making eye contact was what did it for the viscount, and raouls hands clutched a little harder, pulled erik down just slightly further onto his cock, and he came. erik swallowed easily enough, tongue laving at the underside of the head until raoul tugged at his hair, bidding him stop, trembling and overstimulated. 

he pulled back gently, letting raouls cock slip from his mouth and carefully tucking him away into his smallclothes. he did up the front of raouls pants, tucked his shirt in, replaced his mask to his face, and returned to his seat, knees aching slightly, throat a little sore. the bad side of his lips would sting later, a delightful little reminder, and erik smiled like a cat who had found his way into the cream as he smoothed his hair back. raouls hand found his and squeezed tightly, a silent thank you, an i love you, and erik's grin brightened. 


End file.
